naval_frontlinefandomcom-20200214-history
General Mechanism
In this game you use surface combat ship and submarine. Each ship is divided by it's type like Battleship and Destroyer. For more info about ship types, please refer here . Customization Every ship is unique on it's own way. Generally, their difference can be judged by it's; *Size *Tier *Class *BR Rating *Manuveurability *'Equipment Slot' *'Displacement Limit' *'Speed Limit' Equipment and Armor amount is the customizable part of your ship. Each of them has a different displacement limit. Displacement limit acts like 'capacity' for ships to be equipped with Weapon and Amor. Other than displacement limit, there's equipment slot limit too. Equipment slot is divided into several categories: Main Gun, Sub Gun, Torpedoes and Depth Charges. Also, each ship has unique speed limit. Displacement and Slot limit amount is fixed to each ship, but speed limit is relative to displacement amount of the ship's configuration. Each weapon is only equipable in respective slot, for example you can't equip Torpedo in Main Gun Slot. For each weapon equipped, the Displacement amount will increase according to the weight of the equipment. Other than equipment, you can customize you'r ship's armor, the amount of armour is limited to 20" for Deck Armor and 30" to Belt Armor. If the Diplacement limit is reached, you must decrease the Armor or unequip some Weapons in order to finish customizing. For increased displacement point, the Speed limit is decreased. The formula relation between Displacement and Speed limit is still debated. Experience and Research Experience When you bring your ship to battle you will fight other ships. For each damage you caused to enemy ship, you will get Experience points which are automatically spended to level up the ship you use, and Research Experience or REXP you can optionlaly spend to level up ship or to be used for Ship Upgrade requirement.It seem's that the higher the Ship tier you damaged, the higher the EXP you get. REXP amount is get by dividing EXP get with REXP Precentage. The amount of REXP precentage is different from each ship, but can be increased from Harbour conquered and Camo. REXP is only avaible to use for the ship from a same Nation, so you can't use your REXP you get from your Kongo to level up Admiral. Ship Upgrade If your ship has meet the Required level and REXP, you will be able to Upgrade your ship. If you have installed camo, the amount of gold you spent on previous ship will be back to you 100% of the amount. Repair In battle, when you ship got damaged or sunk, your ship would need to be repaired. You have two option, wait for the repair time finished or pay some currency (silver or gold) to instantly finish repair. The silver paid is linear to the repair time, while repair time itself is also linear to your ship tier. Ships Type 1.Destroyers- A fast ship that carry torpedo launchers and depth charge.Its guns are very small,fast reload,but light damage ang penetration.It is capable of sinking submerged submarines and its speed for getting closer faster to the enemy but it has a lack armor which a single hit of a battleship or torpedo will critically damage its hp.Short range. 2.Cruisers Light Cruisers- Fast ship with lack armor and light damage and carry torpedoes.Short-medium range. Heavy Cruisers- Average speed with average armor and medium damage and medium - long range. Cruisers are good for supporting and shooting down fast targets. 3.Battleship- Has long range and big guns.It has a lot of armor and a lot of damage.Due to its heavy armor the movement speed is slow.It is also equipped with Anti-Air guns and secondary guns. 4.Submarine- Very low armor.Can dive underwater(for a limited time) and sneak into target and launch torpedo.Has 1-2 primary gun and it can launch 6 torpedoes in 1 round. Category:Game Tutorial